The Rodeo
by FireAway17
Summary: All she wanted was a beer, but that all changed when she met a handsome cowboy. Rated M for smut, and lots of it!
1. chapter 1

I saw the giant neon sign from the road. "The Rodeo." I scoffed to myself as I pulled into the gravel parking lot. A place in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere and they couldn't come up with a better name? I grabbed my purse and slid out of my car. I had been on the road since 4 am this morning and I desperately needed a drink.

"Hey, honey!" A man that stood outside of the bar called as I walked toward the door. I scoffed and slid through the doors into the dimly lit bar. Charlie Daniels played from the juke box by the door and everyone gathered around in the bustling bar was dressed in cowboy boots and hats. I was for sure out of place.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender gave me a friendly smile as he slid a coaster in front of me. He could tell I was out of my element.

"Just give me a Bud Light." I gave him a small smile and slid onto a stool.

"Simple," he smiled and slid a bottle in front of me, popping the top off. "You'll fit in great here."

I laughed and took a swig from the bottle. "Oh, I'm definitely not staying. Just passing through."

"That's a shame," the bartneder said, wiping some condensation from the bar with a rag. "We need more friendly faces around here."

I smiled at him as he made his way to the other end to refill some guys beer, even though he'd already had _way_ too much to drink. I guess things were a lot different around here compared to New York. I swiveled on my stool to see the same guy from outside standing directly behind me.

"Now, honey, I'm sure you ain't from around these parts, but around here we value manners. You should let me buy you a drink to make up for it." He smirked in a thick southern drawl.

"I've got one," I held up my beer for him to see. "And I'm not interested." I tried to swirl around, but a firm hand wrapped itself around my wrist. "What do you think you're-" Before I could finish, he pulled me off the stool, causing me to drop me beer on the already sticky floor.

The bar went silent at the crash of the bottle, but that didn't make him release my wrist. "Come on, Gregory," the bartender called from behind the bar. "Leave her alone."

"Shut up, Dwight. I'm just trying to teach our little friend here some manners." He gave my arm a tug and I fell off the stool, barely landing on my feet.

"Gregory," a thick Southern voice said from directly behind him. "You best let that girl go before I take you outside and handle this myself."

Gregory's eyes widened and he dropped my wrist. "Sorry." He mumbled and ran out of the bar without another word.

"I'm sorry." The man said. Without Gregory in the way I could actually see him and God, was I glad. He was the definition of all, dark, and handsome. A salt and pepper beard covered his face and a cowboy hat sat on his head, hiding his hair. He wore a simple button up white shirt that was tucked into a pair of Wrangler jeans that fit him just right. "Let me buy you another beer."

"Oh, that's really not necessary," I managed to choke out. I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"I know, but I want to." He gave me a smile wide enough to show his dimples and I couldn't resist. The bartender, Dwight, slid two beers at him and he accepted them with a nod. He handed me my beer and gesture for me to follow him. Without hesitation I slid off the stool and followed him to a small booth toward the back of the bar, which was significantly less crowded. "I'm sorry about him."

I smiled and slid into the booth across from him. "Well, it got me some handsome company, so I can't complain."

"I appreciate that, ma'am." He smiled again and took a swig of his beer. "Not the way I would have liked, but it got me some beautiful company."

"Oh really?" I smiled at him. "And how would you have liked?"

"I like to earn it." He winked and took another sip of his beer.

"And how would you have liked that?" I smirked and leaned on my elbows, highly aware that I was showing a dangerous amount of clevage.

He ogled for a moment before finally meeting my eyes. "Well, with my charm of course."

I smiled and ran my foot up his leg under the table. "Maybe you can earn something else?"

He smirked and slid a little closer to me. "Baby doll, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

I met him halfway across the booth seat and ran my hand up his thigh. "And why is that?" Without warning, he grabbed my hand and placed it at the hardening length in between his legs. I gasped at the size, considering that it was only semi-hard. He smirked at me but it soon faded as I began to rub it through his pants. "Why don't we get out of here?" I purred in his ear as I continued to rub his now fully hard length.

With a grunt, he nodded and led me out of the booth and into the parking lot.

I guess I was in for a wild ride.


	2. chapter 2

"So what brings you to my part of town?" The man glanced over at me as he pulled out of the parking lot of the bar. We were in his truck on the way back to his place and the sexual tension between us has only escalated since we left the bar.

"Just passing through, honestly." I sighed and looked out the window. It was easier to say that than to explain that I was running, and what exactly I was running from. "No real destination."

The man nodded in understanding and placed his big hand on my thigh. "Didn't mean to kill the mood, darlin', just trying to make some conversation."

I reached over and grabbed the still hard bulge in his pants. "Just put the pedal to the metal, cowboy. You're not getting rid of me that easy."

The man smirked and turned onto a dark dirt road. The only lights that came were from his headlights and the road became a little bumpy. "Names Negan by the way."

"And what makes you think I care?" I smirked and squeezed the bulge gently.

"Because, darlin'," he smiled and put the car in park. We were in front of a large plantation house that had a few dim lights lit inside. "You'll be screamin' it soon enough."

I let out a tiny moan as he slid out of the drivers seat and came over to help me out. "What a gentleman." I smiled as he led me up the steps of the porch and in the house.

Without warning, he pushed me against the door as he closed it and put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me in my position. "You have no idea how ungentlemanly I can be." He smirked and leaned in to kiss me. Sparks flew as soon as his lips met mine and I slid my tongue into his mouth. The battle for dominance ensued as I started to unbutton his shirt.

"Easy there, pretty lady." He smiled against my lips and grabbed my hands. "You city folks ar always in such a rush. I fully plan on taking my time with you." My jaw dropped as he scooped me in his arms and made his way to the stair steps. He walked us down a dark hallway and into a giant bedroom. _Nice to see that all of his things are big._

He gently tossed me on the bed and stood at the end. _My move. "_ I think," I slid my shoes off and slid to the top of the bed, just out of his reach. "That you're trying your hardest to not take that giant cock and slide it inside me." While I spoke, I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off, tossing them at him.

"And why is that?" He asked, palming his erection through his jeans. He was fully entranced with me and I took this as my advantage.

"Because," I smiled and slid my hand under the band of my black lace thong. "You want me as bad as I want you." He let out a low growl as he watched the motion of my hand under my panties. "You like that?"

He knelt on the bed but did not take his eyes off of me. "Fuck yes, baby. Tell me how good it feels."

"Mmm daddy it feels so good." I moaned, watching his eyes grow dark with lust. "I'm so wet for you." Slowly, I pulled my hand out and up to my face. "See?" Before he could answer, I licked my wetness off of my fingers one by one, careful to watch his reaction.

"Take them off. Now." He growled as he closed the distance between us. Obediently, I slid off my underwear and tossed them at him. He caught them before they could hit him and inhaled my scent. I let out a low moan and laid back, waiting for him to fully take control. "Keep those pretty eyes open, baby. I want to see that face when you cum all over mine." I felt his hot breath against my soaking mound and looked down at him.

Once I nodded in understanding, he began placing kisses on the inside of my thighs, working his way painfully slowly to the spot in between my legs. "Please," I moaned, meeting his eyes. The animalistic expression returned to his face and he suddenly buried it in between my legs. He went right to work making patterns on my clit, making me squirm underneath him. It didn't take me long until I was teetering on the edge, and he knew it. "I'm gonna... fuck Negan!"

"What baby?" He asked, nipping at the sensitive bundle of nerves, "tell daddy what you're gonna do."

"I'm gonna cum!" I managed to breath as I arched my back, pushing his face further into me. It only took me a minute until I dove right over the edge with a scream of his name. I came harder than I ever had and he let me ride out every second of it.

"God damn, baby girl." He smirked and began to kiss his way my abdomen. I hardly noticed when he took of my tank top and bra, discarding them in the darkness, "that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Once he reached my breasts, he took his time with each one, swirling his tongue around my nipples, occasionally nipping at them.

"Please fuck me, Negan, I need it." I moaned and ran a hand through his black, short hair. I was all about taking my time, especially when the fuck was especially good, but I desperately needed him inside me.

"Fuck baby," he groaned as he ran his little head along the wetness of my folds. "If it was up to me, you'd never leave this fucking bed." With a swift movement, he was buried deep inside me. Like a gentleman, he gave me time to adjust before continuing his assault. "So fucking tight."

I moaned and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around my throat. "Don't be gentle."

"God damn!" He shouted with a smirk on his face, "you're about the sexiest thing I've ever seen." He began to quicken his pace, slightly tightening his grip around my throat. When I let out a moan of approval, he started to slam into me harder than I thought possible. I wrapped my legs around his waist, securing him in his spot and arched my back. "You like that baby?"

"Yes!" I screamed in approval. "So fucking good."

"The best cock you ever fucking had, right baby girl?" He asked in between pumps. He was lost in his escasty as much as I was,

"Fuck yes! Biggest fucking cock ever," with that, I reached my peak for the second time that night.

"Baby girl, you keep that up and I'm not gonna last much longer." He grunted and suddenly took his cock out of me. I moaned at the sudden emptiness and looked at him. "Flip over." Without hesitation, I flipped over onto my stomach, hoisting my ass in the air for him. "So fucking sexy," he grunted before placing a stinging slap on it.

I moaned in approval and stuck it up impossibly higher. "You like that baby? You like when daddy punishes you?" He asked, placing another slap, this one harder than the last, on my ass. I nodded my head and pushed my stinging ass against him. "Such a fucking good girl." He grunted as he slammed inside of me again.

I grabbed onto the comforter for dear life and closed my eyes. The pleasure was so overwhelming I immdeitaly came a third time, milking his giant cock, forcing him over his age.

"God damn!" He cussed as he released his load inside of me. He collapsed next to me and immediately pulled me into his arms. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever experienced."

I giggled and nodded, his chest hair tickling my nose. "I'm sad it's over."

"Don't worry, baby." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "give me a little bit, but I'm no where close to being done with you."

I smiled and relaxed into his arms, both of us still riding out our orgasmic highs. Both of us were so entranced with one another that neither of us heard the front door click shut downstairs.


	3. chapter 3

Good morning sweet thing." Negan's gruff voice whispered in my ear. His stubble was brushing against the back of my neck, causing me to let out a tiny moan.

"Good morning." I giggled and pushed my hips back into his erection, causing him to growl. In total, we had gotten about two hours of sleep in between fuck sessions. "I see someone's awake early."

"He missed you." He mumbled, placing kisses along the back of my neck.

"Negan," I let out a low moan as he ran his hand up my abdomen and latched onto my breast, pinching my nipple.

Suddenly, his hand dropped and the hardness that was pressed into my ass disappeared, causing me to moan in protest. "I'm going to go get some breakfast ready. We sure did work up an appetite last night." He chuckled as he stuffed his hard member into a pair of boxers. "Keep that sweet ass right there and I'll be right back."

I smiled and nodded. As much as I needed him inside me, my insides could definitely use a break. Once Negan disappeared, I reached for my jeans that had been disgarded last night and found my phone. I scrolled past the meaningless notifications until I found her various missed calls and texts.

18 missed calls and one text, all from him.

 _You can't run forever, Jo._

I sighed at the text, flopping back onto the pillows. I knew he was right, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying.

"Everything okay?" Negan's voice came from the doorway. I glanced over to see him leaning against the doorframe, concern clear all over his face.

"Yeah, all good." I managed a smile and sat up. "I should probably get going."

Negan's face dropped. "Uh, about that." I glanced over at him, not fully processing what he was saying as I dressed myself. "There's something you should probably see." He gestured for me to follow him, tossing me his shirt from last night seeing that I had only gotten my panties on.

Wordlessly, I followed him down the steps, slipping the shirt on, and into the hallway by the door. There, all over the wall, were pictures of Negan and I from the night before, from the bar, us asleep in each other's arms, and everything in between. If my mind wasn't on the text I had just received, they would have gotten me hot all over again. There, written on the wall in black marker was a note, clearly in his handwriting.

 _Forwarded these to EVERYONE you know. You think you can just leave me? Thank again bitch!_

"I'm so sorry." I said, on the verge of tears. I felt Negan's eyes on me, but I couldn't meet his gaze. I had managed to get him wrapped up in my mess.

"Angel, what's going on?" He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him, allowing the threatening tears to flow. "It's all going to be okay." He rubbed his hand along my hair, holding me tighter to him. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

When I had calmed down enough, he scooped me up and carried me over to the couch in the adjacent room. "I'm sorry," I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry he did that."

"Talk to me, baby girl." His southern accent seemed to grow thicker as he kissed my forehead. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You don't even know my name," I smiled weakly at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Doesn't matter. I like you, and no one will touch you." He touched my cheek lightly, motioning my head up to meet his eyes. "Talk to me."

With a sigh, I told him everything. How Glen had been the man of my dreams until he cheated on me in my own bed with my own sister, then beat the shit out of me when I tried to leave. "And I've been running ever since. I had no idea he had been following me this entire time."

"Well," Negan sighed, contemplating his next words. "I guess you'll have to stay with me." He said finally.

I looked up at him, confused. "What?"

"Yeah. I can keep you safe, keep ya warm, and I'm sure my beds more comfortable than whatever you been sleepin' on." He nodded. "I was gonna ask ya to stay anyways," he winked.

"You just met me." I repeated and looked at him, amazed. He was either crazy, psycho, a gentleman, or a combination of the three.

"Doesn't matter." He repeated in turn. "Like I said, I like you. I can't just let a girl like you walk out forever without at least puttin' up a little fight."

I smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. "What do you mean, 'a girl like me'?"

"Well, strong because you escaped that shit, smart as hell for leaving that, confident," he trailed off. "Not to mention sexy as hell." He finished with a wink.

"I guess in that case, I should be the one cooking you breakfast." I kissed his cheek once more before sliding off his lap.

Negan slid to the edge of the couch and wiped away the rest of my tears. "What's your name, baby?" He said in almost a whisper.

"Jo." I smiled and touched the hand that was resting on my cheek. "My names Jo." Without any rhyme or reason, I bent down and kissed him softly, which he accepted. He brushed his thumb lightly on my cheek, deepening the kiss. A moment later, I was straddling his hips, my hands in his hair. His hands found my hips as I brushed against the erection that was pressed against my thigh.

"Baby girl," he breathed, coming up for air. "We don't have to." His thumb brushed my cheek again.

"I want to." I said breathlessly as I attacked his mouth with my own again. A second later, we were dressed only in our underwear, grinding on each other like a couple of horny teenagers. I smiled against his lips and pulled away a little bit. "Maybe we should keep those pictures."

"Jesus, you are a keeper, aren't you?" He smiled as he watched me slip off of his lap and onto my knees in front of him.

"You have no idea." I pulled his boxers down just enough that his cock sprang free, slapping him on the stomach. Before he could respond, I licked his shaft from base to tip, taking it all in my mouth the second it I reached the tip and never breaking eye contact with him.

"Oh my god," he grunted as he watched me bob my head along his shaft and taking more in my mouth. "So fucking hot baby girl."

I moaned against his cock as i lapped up the salty precum that coated his slit. From the sounds he was making, it was clear that he was about to cum. As if on que, he grabbed my hair and tried to pull me off gently, but once I moaned in protest he threw his head back and grunted. "You fucking want it, don't you?"

I nodded and began to bob my head faster, rubbing his balls with my free hand. With one last grunt, he released into my mouth before resting his head on the back of the couch. Once I swallowed every drop I got up and smiled. "How bout that breakfast?"


End file.
